


Different Opinion, Same Need

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each reach out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Opinion, Same Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not From Stars (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Brian breathed in her scent, even as his mind revved. Dom had done the right thing, he kept thinking. This would all work out. Justice wouldn't fail.

Mia wasn't so certain, but she wasn't letting it show. Brian was a cop, a Fed. No matter the laws he had bent, both times he'd been in her life, he was a cop. She wasn't going to trust him with her plans to save her brother.

It didn't stop her from burrowing into his arms, drawing the sheet up over them, and holding on like he could shelter her from the storm.


End file.
